The Shield Girl
by poetic heart 75
Summary: the story of one woman's relationship with The Shield
1. Chapter 1

Being a SHIELD girl isn't easy. What is a SHIELD girl you ask? The Shield is a WWE faction consisting of 3 very dominating sexy men who are taking the WWE over. Roman Reigns is the oldest member and is the current WWE Universal Champion. He calls himself The Big Dog because he considers the WWE his yard and he runs the yard. He's the enforcer of The Shield and mostly stalked around and gave the evil stare down to those who crossed him or did The Shield an injustice in any way. He's come along way from the guy who stood their silent and has improved on his promos by leaps and bounds. He improved his wrestling skills as well. I'm proud of how far he has come. He comes from a long line of Samoan wrestling royalty and I'm sure they are all very proud of him in many ways.

The youngest member is Seth Rollins. Seth is referred to as The Architect and executes most of the attack plans when The Shield runs out to the ring to attack their victims or defend someone being attacked whatever the situation may call for. Seth is known for his high flying moves and his unbelievable Curb Stomp. Seth comes from the Indies. In other words, he has been wrestling longer then he has been in the WWE. He was known as Tyler Black and changed his in ring name to Seth Rollins.

The last member of the Shield is The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose. He also comes from a successful independent wrestling background. He was known as Jon Moxley back then and got his lunatic fringe name from his unpredictable style when he executes his Dirty Deeds.

Now you know who the Shield is and how they have dominated the WWE for 3 years straight. They have had tremendous success as single performers after the Destruction of The Shield when Seth turned his back on all of them and turned stooge for The Authority and later turned on them to become Champion. Now, if you are a Shield girl this upset you because Rollins sold out his brothers to get ahead and that was a huge betrayal of trust. But, this is how I became a Rollins supporter. There is just something about that sexy 6' 1" 216 pound long curly brown haired, brown eyed in ring genius that got my full attention since The Shield made their debut. The way he supported his brothers and constantly yelled encouraging words to them. He has this energy about him that pulled me in and has kept my attention for 3 years. Keep in mind, it wasn't always about his sex appeal because if we were going by sex appeal, Roman has it hands down. He's sculpted straight out of an action figure hand book. He's got muscles to beat the band and that sexy as hell arm tattoo of his that hugs his chest under his vest and teases the women in to wondering what's under the vest. His dark brown eyes are intimidating and seductive all rolled into one.

Now to argue with that. Seth has slender sculpted muscles and takes off his shirt every time in the ring. He has a tattoo down his spine and on his left wrist. He cross fits like a fiend and never takes a day off. His brown eyes are more soft and doe like and he has a soft tone where Roman demands respect with a slight change of infliction with his voice.

Then there is the lunatic fringe. He's crazy inside and outside the ring. He has a sense of humor and huge giant heart of gold. He's more of a lover that would fight for your honor. He has old fashioned romance in his heart. His warm blue eyes see right down to your soul. He has a nice muscular frame and is more of the out doors type when it comes to his work out routine. He's as down to Earth and normal as they come. He's happy kicking it at home with a pizza and a movie. He dresses down more then he dresses up. He's the sweetheart of the Shield. But he hides it very well. He's the type once he is hurt or betrayed he never trusts again and if he does, it's with extreme caution.

Now to explain a Shield Girl to you. A Shield Girl is a female member of the WWE Universe who supports all three members of The Shield from day one on. Even when they went off the scene for 3 years she still supported each member in their singles matches. Despite having her personal favorite. True fans love Roman Reigns in and out of The Shield no matter if he has a title or not. They don't turn their back on him just because some people don't care for his push. A Shield Girl is behind all three members. True supporters critique the style of wrestling as much as they drool over the physical bodies of the guys. It's about who's the best wrestler not the sexiest dude.


	2. Chapter 2

That being said, I'd like to share my story with you. My name is Rebecca and I am a Shield girl. I'm a Seth Rollins fan but I support all three members. Now, my story starts out very typical.

The Meeting

It's a typical Monday night and I am attending my first WWE Live event. I follow the RAW brand because my boys are on RAW, but there are a few Smack Down dudes I love to watch and the Divas of course. I'm lucky enough to be sitting on the floor next to the ramp where the talent comes down to the ring. I took my best friend Britney who is the hugest Roman Reigns fan ever. Now, Britney and I are getting our stuff together so we can get ready for the show when this random dude comes over to our section.

Dude: "Hello ladies. How are you this evening?"

Rebecca: "We are wonderful and yourself?"

Dude: "I too am wonderful. I see we have a couple of Shield fans. Who is your favorite?"

Rebecca: "Seth Freaken Rollins."

Britney: "Roman Reigns."

Dude: "Right on. You two are awesome. I'm a Seth Rollins guy myself."

Rebecca: "What's your name, fellow Shield brother?"

Dude: "I'm Daryl."

Rebecca: "I'm Rebecca. Nice to meet you, Daryl."

I shake his offered hand and get a sense of familiar vibes from him. I know this guy from somewhere. His voice is familiar and he is aweful friendly to two people he doesn't even know. The way he said "Seth Rollins" clicked something in my head. Britney shakes his hand too.

Britney: "I'm her sister, Brit. Nice to meet you."

Dude: "All right, I want you two to listen to me because I am about to make your night."

Now I know exactly who "Daryl" is. I smile and lean in super close so it looks like I am listening to him intensly. Britney is looking at both of us like we are nuts, but I give her the silent "trust me" nod and she goes with it.

Britney: "And how are you going to make our night, Daryl? You should know we are broke college girls. There is no money to be made here."

Dude: "Oh hell no. I'm so not after anyone's money. I work for WWE and they pay handsomely. You don't have to buy anything or give me your soul. It's legit."

He takes out two all access laminents and places them around our necks.

Rebecca: "All access passes? Are you serious right now? And we don't have to do shit other then follow you of course."

Dude: "I'm dead serious and yeah. I'm your guide. You can go anywhere and meet anyone you want with these. They don't expire and your not going to get arrested unless Constible Corbin wants to get fired."

Britney: "That's actually legit? I thought he put that on for the cameras."

Dude: "If you come with me, all secrets will be revieled."


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca: "Shall we follow our leader into the world of obsolete?"

Dude: "Ah, an Awoken warrior. You won't be deleted."

Britney: "OK Daryl lead the way."

We follow our new found friend to the backstage entrance. I now know we are following Dean Ambrose by the way "Daryl" walked with purpose beside us. He wasn't any random tour guide. He didn't even talk about the different common areas or production booths. A tour guide would bore us with every cable and what they do and where "the magic" happens. Then he'd show us gorilla where the stars wait to go out to the stage. The stage and all those boring details as well. Dean took us straight to the green room where everyone hangs out before the show. Dean pretends someone is on his ear piece talking to him.

Dude: "Excuse me, ladies. I have to see what my boss wants. I will be right back. Have a seat and feel free to help yourself to anything you like. Your our guests of honor."

Britney: "Thank you."

Rebecca: "Yeah. Thank you, Daryl."

Dude: "No worries."

He walks off and Rebecca starts laughing.

Britney: "What the actual fuck do you call that?"

Rebecca: "It's just what the fuck. No actual needed. Dude, that was bad acting for the sake of bad acting."

Britney: "Of all the alibis why Daryl?"

Rebecca: "It sounds nerdy and he was acting like a nerd. Either that, or he got it from The Walking Dead. It's Dean Ambrose and his world of craziness."

Britney: "Yeah. Craziness sums it up. So, now what? We hang around and wait for him to come back or we take advantage of our passes and see who we run into."

Rebecca: "As long as it's not literal we will be fine."

We grab a couple of the offered Red Bulls out of the mini fridge and walk into the hall. I hear a couple of the super stars talking. It sounds like Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler.

Britney: "God, I love the sound of a guy with an accent talking."

Rebecca: "OK, fan girl. Relax and breathe. At least one of them is married."

Britney: "No shit. I said I loved his accent not that I was going to fuck him."


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca: "No telling with you."

Britney fakes a hurt look as Drew and Dolph come around the corner.

Drew: "Hello ladies. What's with the face? You're much too pretty not to be smiling."

Britney gets a cheeesy grin and I start laughing. If he only knew how much of a horn dog my sister really is he'd blush.

Britney: "Is the Scottish psycho breaking character to flirt with some random chick backstage?"

Drew: "Sure love. I can't be cold all the time."

Dolph offers his hand to me.

Dolph: "How's it going? My name is Nick, but everyone calls me Dolph Ziggler."

Rebecca: "I'm Rebecca but everyone calls me Becky. Nice to meet you, Nick."

I shake his hand.

Drew: "I'm Drew."

He holds out his hand to Britney and she shakes it.

Britney: "I'm Britney, but you can call me Brit and that's my sister, Becky."

Rebecca: "Hello Drew. Nick, Brit, Brit, Nick."

Dolph: "How's it going?"

Britney: "Not bad. I got to shake hands with the hottest tag team in WWE right now."

Dolph: "Wow. Were they awesome or douches."

Britney: "They seem pretty awesome so far. The married one is trying to flirt."

Dolph: "Well, for the record, I'm not married."

Rebecca: "Kids. My sister is a chronilogical flirt by nature."

Drew: "I'm a flirt myself. That's how I ended up divorced the first time."

A familiar voice comes up behind us while we are all talking and I silently thank God. I don't want to watch my sister flirt with these two all night.

Seth: "Are these two knuckle heads boring you?"

Rebecca: "No, but the bonehead I call my adopted sister is starting to bore me with her banter here."

Seth: "Hi. Seth Rollins, I'm here to unbore you."

I shake his hand and notice his hands are surprisingly soft considering the nasty pictures of his busted open blisters he'd post on his Instagram. I thought they'd be rougher.

Rebecca: "I'm Becky and I'm greatful. Shall we leave here?"

Seth: "Sure."

I leave Britney with Drew and Dolph and I don't even think she blinked long enough to realize I just got Rollins-napped away from her.

Rebecca: "Did you meet our tour guide, Daryl?"

I wink and start laughing.

Seth: "Oh God, your joking. Dean introduced himself as your tour guide Daryl?"

Rebecca: "Yes he did and then proceeded to leave his two guests alone in the green room and told us to help ourselves to the food and drinks. Which we did."

I hold up the can of Red Bull.

Seth: "That's cool. That's what it's in there for, but Dean didn't need to ditch you guys. How long did it take you to figure out you weren't on an actual WWE tour?"

Rebecca: "As soon as he found out we were Rollins and Reigns girls. The way he said "I'm a Seth Rollins guy" gave him away and his walk. There is no mistaking that walk of his. Plus he didn't bore us with the details of how all the equipment works and where all the magic happens in the production booths. He took us straight to where the talent wonders around and let us lose."

Seth: "Wow. He couldn't just bring you backstage he had to make a dramatic production out of it. That's Ambrose for you. I came out cuz I wanted to see who Dolph and Drew were talking to."

Rebecca: "Dolph and I were making small talk and I was trying not to laugh at my sister flirting with a married man."

Seth: "Dolph isn't married that I know of. You must be talking about Drew."


	5. Chapter 5

Rebekah: "Yes. Drew is the married one last I knew anyway. I only go by what is on the net or what comes out of your mouths."

Seth: "All right, so your not a crazy stalker following around the WWE. That's good."

Rebekah: "Nope. Not even close. This is my first live event."

Seth: "Did you enjoy the show out there?"

Rebekah: "I did, but I have beef with the Constable Corbin story-line."

Seth: "Let me guess. He's too much of a douche and should stick to being a bad ass wrestler."

Rebekah: "Yes. He's not believable in a suit and acting like an authoritative figure. He was believable as the Lone Wolf out there kicking ass and taking names."

Seth: "I know what it's like to fall victim to the whole "Nobody knows what to do with your character" routine they tend to put the bad asses through. Hell, Finn all but killed The Demon King after the Halloween match with Bray got taken away from him due to Bray being sick."

Rebekah: "The difference is Finn never came out and said he was out to hurt people. He never bucked the system the way Corbin did when he first came out on Smack Down. He was hated and people loved it. Now, he's out there in a suit and a shirt that's 10 times too small for him. He looks ridiculous. The bald head I can deal with. Not many can actually pull that off without looking stupid. But, the clothes that are very obviously not the right size are ridiculous."

Seth: "I can agree there. Kane even fell victim to the whole wrestling in a suit that's too small for him gag."

Rebekah: "Look at me. I'm over here just going off at the mouth. I don't even work for WWE."

Seth: "It's all right. Some people are very passionate about WWE and they don't like seeing certain people they like being misused."

Rebekah: "Exactly. I am very passionate about the WWE and the stars deserve to be respected. Like the stories I hear all the time about people coming up to the Divas and just demanding they take pictures with them and when someone says "No" or tries to politely tell them they are having a bad day or don't have the time suddenly that person is just horrible."

Seth: "Yeah. I'm not a Diva, but I get that all the time. It's not as bad now as when I was Mr. Money in The Bank. I went through a very public break up with my girlfriend of 7 and a half years and you'd think I was the biggest asshole around the way people were talking about me. I wore sunglasses in public and nobody could see my eyes. The other sin was not stopping to talk to people in between shows. Suddenly, everyone thought I was taking my fame to my head and forgetting about who put me on the map. That just wasn't the case. I hate to point out the obvious, but you all get to experience your life out of the public eye. You don't have cameras and people constantly in your face demanding you tell them how your feeling. If you feel like shit, there is only so much pushing you can take before you just snap and go off. It's nothing personal, it's just your victim number 50 that happened to push the last button down."

Rebekah: "I get it. I don't think because someone lives their life in the public eye that it automatically means I am obligated to be that person's best friend and know every tiny detail of their life. It's called a private personal life for a reason. If I was meant to know everything I'd have your phone number and we'd hang out together. I wouldn't be all over public media bragging about it. I can't stand when I see a fan all over public media just pounding a little tiny fact into the ground. When your break up happened that's all I heard about "Did you see the pics?" Dude, if I wanted to see the pics I'd have googled them. I don't see where it's any of my business. Granted, she aired your laundry in public, but still. There was an apology given. The hacked pictures were taken down and all was good again. No need to hammer it into my head that she leaked out revenge porn pics."

Seth: "Can you imagine it from my point of view? Millions of people that I have never so much as even thought about are coming up to me and asking to see my junk in real life. I've had people bring copies of those same embarrassing photos for me to sign. Then they'd get mad when I'd ask where they got those from or refuse to sign them. Dude, I don't want to sign my own naked pictures. That's something I'd rather forget ever happened. The situation sucked for all of us and now that chapter is closed. That's like me demanding to see every female with their top off as a sort of pay back for what happened to me. Nobody would think that was flattering. But, I get "Don't be embarrassed. They're nice pictures. You're very blessed." They weren't meant for the public eye to ever see. They were supposed to stay between me and my, then fiance. Moral of the story is don't share nude selfies on any form of media. Even if it is your own private cell phone."


End file.
